


Lets deal with this.

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Private MessagesDangDiggityDosia: So,, how are we gonna deal with this?NarrativeControl: I,,, dont knowNarrativeControl: I've never had to deal with a situation like this???DangDiggityDosia: Didnt Alexander once cheat on his boyfriend in highschool??NarrativeControl: Yea but he was sober when he did that.DangDiggityDosia: We need outside advice.Or: You guys need to sit down and talk.





	

NarrativeControl: Dont joke about that Theodosia its not funny  
DangDiggityDosia: Im not joking Eliza i swear  
DangDiggityDosia: I only caught a glimpse of them but I frequently have sex that involves two vaginas and that's exactly what i saw  
NarrativeControl: Dolley's with James, she wouldn't, Angelica wouldn't, they wouldn't do that?? I, i dont know what we should do  
DangDiggityDosia: They are both pretty drunk?? I'm kinda shocked rn how do we react?  
NarrativeControl: Stop them. Get them away from each other, stop it going further, stop it becoming something we would all regret  
DangDiggityDosia: On it.  
NarrativeControl: The party's over i think. Ill call various siblings to pick people up, get everyone some water...  
DangDiggityDosia: I separated them, there both about to fall asleep i think, help me carry them through?  
NarrativeControl: Yea, yea ill be there in a sec  
\------------------------  
"Help Us"  
NarrativeControl: Whos awake  
KinkGeorge: I am?  
MacaroniAndMe: Whats up?  
JeSuisChrist: Hello?  
NarrativeControl: Right, can you come to Martha Jeffersons dorm please?? Everyones drunk and Me & Theo are out of our depth  
MacaroniAndMe: Uh, yea, yea, be right there  
JeSuisChrist: Omw  
NarrativeControl: Thank you so much  
\----------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: Jesus christ how drunk are they??  
DangDiggityDosia: Very. Can you grab your sister and sort her out while Laf wrangles Alexander and Peggy??? Eliza's getting Maria and James, the other two are asleep so we can deal with them last.  
MacaroniAndMe: Why is Martha crying?  
DangDiggityDosia: Cheese, last time i asked  
MacaroniAndMe: Yea, that sounds about right  
JeSuisChrist: Thomas i have Alexander and Peggy in your car  
MacaroniAndMe: Okay, ill be down in a second, I just gotta put my sister to bed  
JeSuisChrist: Eliza, are you okay? You seem, out of it?  
NarrativeControl: Im good Laf, dw, just focused on getting this lot home lmao  
JeSuisChrist: If your sure.  
MacaroniAndMe: right, Marthas in Bed, Eliza do you want some help getting Maria downstairs?  
NarrativeControl: Please.  
DangDiggityDosia: If you take them home, we will stay here with the other 3 tonight because they are wayyy to drunk to move  
JeSuisChrist: Okay, message us tomorrow morning, okay?  
DangDiggityDosia: Okay, we will.  
MacaroniAndMe: Night y'all!  
NarrativeControl: Night!  
\-------------------------------  
Private Messages  
DangDiggityDosia: So,, how are we gonna deal with this?  
NarrativeControl: I,,, dont know  
NarrativeControl: I've never had to deal with a situation like this???  
DangDiggityDosia: Didnt Alexander once cheat on his boyfriend in highschool??   
NarrativeControl: Yea but he was sober when he did that.  
DangDiggityDosia: We need outside advice.  
\-------------------------  
Private Messages  
NarrativeControl: Martha?? Ik its late, but i really need your help??  
TheCoolerWashington: Im awake sweetie, dont worry, whats up?  
NarrativeControl: What do you do when you find two of your friends, drunk, having sex, while the boyfriend of one of them is sat, also drunk in the living room?  
TheCoolerWashington: Oh, sweetheart, that sounds rough  
TheCoolerWashington: Wait for them to sober up, make sure they are all aware and awake, then explain what happened  
TheCoolerWashington: It'll do no-one any good if you dont tell them whats going on.  
NarrativeControl: Thank you Martha  
TheCoolerWashington: Its no problem darling, stay safe x  
NarrativeControl: I will x  
\-------------------------------  
*At 10:48am, NarrativeControl added DangDiggityDosia, SicklyAndPrickly, Angeli-kickyourass and Trolley to "Group Chat 4"*  
NarrativeControl: Dont ask yet im just setting it up  
Angeli-kickyourass: Okay???  
\------------------------------  
Private Messages  
NarrativeControl: Angelica your awake right?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yea, barely, whats up?  
NarrativeControl: Good.  
NarrativeControl: What do you remember from last night?  
Angeli-kickyourass: I??? Bits of it?? Why?  
NarrativeControl: Angelica seriously what exactly do you remember.  
Angeli-kickyourass: Idk,, We showed up at Martha's place, We got drunk, I was talking to Dolley about something and then we, went to sit in marthas room and then,  
Angeli-kickyourass: Oh my god. We didnt . Please tell me we didnt  
NarrativeControl: Angelica...  
Angeli-kickyourass: I'm an awful person  
NarrativeControl: Angelica, your not, an awful person.  
NarrativeControl: You made a drunk mistake, So did dolley, and we're gonna deal with the consequences.   
Angeli-kickyourass: I,, Does James know? I've ruined their relationship, havent I?  
NarrativeControl: We're gonna deal with the consequences Angie.  
Angeli-kickyourass: I... I dont even know what to do rn  
\------------------  
"Help Us"  
JeSuisChrist: Uhhh  
Damilton: Uhm, Angelica just ran into my dorm and is crying on our couch, help?  
NarrativeControl: Comfort her but shut up, kay?  
JeSuisChrist: Okay????  
\--------------------  
PrivateMessages  
Trolley: Dosi i need your help  
DangDiggityDosia: I was literally about to text you, whats up?  
Trolley: I think i cheated on James last night.  
DangDiggityDosia: Uhhh, why?  
Trolley: I have bite marks on my thighs and James doesnt do Oral like that  
DangDiggityDosia: Okay i now know way to much about James  
Trolley: Theodosia this is serious  
DangDiggityDosia: I know it is Dolls. This is what i was going to text you about.  
DangDiggityDosia: I saw you and Angelica having sex last night  
Trolley: Ohmy goD  
Trolley: Have you told anyone? James? Does Angelica even remember?  
Trolley: Oh dear god i took advantage of a drunk women im a monster  
DangDiggityDosia: Dolley. You were both drunk. Angelica remembers, Eliza knows, James doesnt.  
Trolley: This is why Eliza made that groupchat, right? To talk about this. To deal with it.  
DangDiggityDosia: Yea.  
Trolley: Okay  
\----------------------  
"Group Chat 4"  
SicklyAndPrickly: Wait, why are we in a new chat??   
NarrativeControl: Dont ask yet  
\----------------------  
Private Messages  
Trolley: Eliza can you tell him  
NarrativeControl: Dolley i think that thats something that you need to discuss with him yourself  
Trolley: Eliza please, ill talk to him, and Angelica,and we'll figure this out, but i cant do that  
NarrativeControl: Okay. Ill tell him, but you will be talking.  
Trolley: Okay.  
\-------------------------  
Private Message  
NarrativeControl: James im gonna tell you something and your gonna deal with it and we're all gonna deal with it.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Okay?  
NarrativeControl: James, Dolley and Angelica had sex last night.  
SicklyAndPrickly: What?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Thats not a funny joke Eliza? Why would you?  
NarrativeControl: Because I'm not joking James. I'm sorry but i'm not.  
NarrativeControl: Go to the group chat.  
\----------------------------------  
"Group Chat 4"  
NarrativeControl: Talk about this you three. We dont wanna hear from you until you've talked about this  
*NarrativeControl has muted the chat*  
*DangDiggityDosia has muted the chat*  
Trolley: James i'm sorry. Im sorry i did this to us. Angelica, Im sorry i took advantage of you like that  
Angeli-kickyourass: Dolley why are you apologising to me? We were both drunk, i should of known better. I'm sorry.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Both of you are at fault, but not as bad as you think.  
Trolley: James  
SicklyAndPrickly: No, Dolls, just let me talk, please?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Both of you where drunk. Everyone makes stupid decisions when they're drunk. But, and this is the bit thats getting to me, you only really do it if you've thought about it when your sober.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Have you thought about it? While sober.  
Angeli-kickyourass: I have. I know that thats bad and that i shouldnt do that but i have.  
Trolley: I have aswell. But, all of us. Together. Thats what i want.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Wait, like, the Poly Trio? You want us to be the Poly Trio  
Trolley: I, Yea. James look if you want to leave me, i'm fine with that. I betrayed you.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Angelica, would you be open to that? Being like the Poly Trio?  
Angeli-kickyourass: I mean, i'd be willing to try that out. I do like you both, i think its something i would be open to?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Okay, look. Dolley, Angelica, you both did a thing and now im less trusting of you then i was. That trust is going to take a long time to re-build. But im willing to try. With both of you.  
SicklyAndPrickly: Is that okay?  
Trolley: James your too good for me  
Angeli-kickyourass: Im okay with that  
SicklyAndPrickly: So thats what we'll do.  
DangDiggityDosia: Awww, thats a cuter Poly get together than my group.  
DangDiggityDosia: I just started having sex with Peggy while Maria cheered us on in the background  
Trolley: We didnt need to know Dosi  
DangDiggityDosia: You did tho dont lie  
\-------------------------------  
"Help Us"   
JeSuisChrist: She isnt sad anymore  
Damilton: She just up and left  
JeSuisChrist: Bye  
Pegarita: Okay fun but where the fuck is my date mate  
Pegarita: Theodosia Prevost Burr you get your ass into my dorm as soon as and cuddle the fuck outta me im cold and im not here tommorow.  
LittleRedDress: Seconded.  
DangDiggityDosia: Okay, Okay, I'm on my way, chill tf out  
Pegarita: No, the problem here is that i am too chill. I need warming up.  
DangDiggityDosia: Now that i can do  
Turtle.Boi: Did the chat need to know?  
ABurrSir: No, the chat did not need to know.   
MacaroniAndMe: Alexander have you done the Descriptive Task for english  
MacaroniAndMe: Of course you have never mind how much did you do  
Damilton: Idk, about 3 or 4 pages?  
MacaroniAndMe: Okay so 2 is the average got it   
KinkGeorge: Were is James?? I saw him online  
4SetsOfCorsets: Leave him, from the drunk texts i got from alexander last night, he's probs hungover  
Damilton: Suprisingly i am not hung over, which rules  
*SicklyAndPrickly added Trolley to "Help us"*  
MacaroniAndMe: Ay yo sup Dolley  
Trolley: Sup macaroni bitch  
MacaroniAndMe: Hurtful.  
Damilton: I aint complaining, but why have you exposed Dolley to this trashbin?  
Trolley: I wanted to be in a chat with my boyfriend and my girlfriend let me live  
Turtle.Boi: Wait what  
ABurrSir: Girlfriend???  
KinkGeorge: Oh hell yes hunny who you with  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yo  
Damilton: Yaaaaas i ship it  
JeSuisChrist: S ame  
Pegarita: Goddam now we actually have competition for the cutest poly couple  
LittleRedDress: Not really, i mean, do they have you or theo in their poly trio? No they do not, and therefore cannot be the cutest  
DangDiggityDosia: That was so sweet ive got cavaties holy shit i love you  
Pegarita: Rt  
LittleRedDress: <3  
DangDiggityDosia: <3  
Pegarita: <3  
Trolley: Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day early because i was late last week  
> I hope you enjoyed! It will be back to the regular wednesday update schedule next week  
> Leave comments and kudo's, they keep my grades up


End file.
